


My heart is only yours klance au

by The_7th_wheel



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_7th_wheel/pseuds/The_7th_wheel
Summary: Keith and lance are just normal school boys. They belonged to the Voltron space club, they had a large group of friends. Their life from the outside seemed to be perfect. But they had secrets that they buried deep down. When an unexpected group of people join their town the boys are forced to reveal their past or else they could put the lives of both themselves and everyone around them in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t really know what I’m doing because this is my first fan fiction on this sight so i hope its good.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lance and kieth met

It was dark. I couldn’t see anything, but i could hear things. Things that i wish I couldn’t.  
I could hear screams, pleas for help. The voice sounded around my age maybe a little bit younger but I couldn’t know. I’d been stuck here too long to even remember. The only person i have seen in a year was... him.  
His name was lotor. He had taken me when i was walking home from school. I should have seen it coming. I’d noticed a large black car every where i had gone for about the past month but i didn’t pay it any mind. That is until the day that i got taken. When i first got brought in he let me watch the news so that i could see how long it takes my parents to take it to the authorities. I waited for three days before i heard anything. But even then it wasn’t about me. It was about my parents they were gone. They had died in a fire and that they could find both of their bodies but when they looked for mine it couldn’t be found. Everyone just thought that i was burned to bad and my body didn’t make it. That was the day that all of my hope eveorated. I was stuck, no one would even think to look for me. I was forgotten.  
Keith look at me. What sorry i replied looking lotor n his eyes. Good what were you thinking about, is it anything i could help you with. Lotor asked with a smirk playing on his lips. N..no no thank you I’m fine. Are you sure lot or pressed on as he made his way up on the bed straddling me between his legs. You can guess what would have happened. I close my eyes trying to prepare myself for what i knew was going to happen, but it never did. Instead it was replaced with a loud bang. I open my eyes and look up tentatively. I saw a boy about my age standing in front of me. I was amazed by his beauty. He had flawless tan skin he looked to be a lillte bit taller than me yet his face looked a slight bit younger. At the moment his eyes were closed. He looked afraid but I couldn’t tell what of. Then he opened his eyes. I didn’t know what i was expecting but it certainly wasn’t what i saw. If i wasn’t blown away by his looks before then i certainly was now. His eyes were a deep sea blue that i felt like i could stare into for hours. But there was also fear. All i wanted was to get up and take that fear away, but I couldn’t. I was chained down. I couldn’t move. I was stuck and I didn’t even know where the key was.  
Hello, a sweet voice broke through my thoughts. I looked around confused as to who that voice belonged to, my eyes widening when I realized that it had came from the boy in front of me. Hello, he repeated. Sorry i replied i was just spacing out for a second. It’s ok it makes sense he said softly sitting down on the edge of my bed. He was about to stand back up when i cringed but i instantly told him to sit back down. So... how long have you been here he asked me. Almost a year and a half. He looked at me in alarm. A year and a half he repeated under his breath. And nobody has come for you? He asked with a sad look on his face. No i quietly answer, they all think I’m dead. How, the boy asked with tears glistening n his beautiful ocean eyes. There was a fire i started before going into my whole story. I was shocked by myself. I had never told anything to anyone about my life even before i was taken, but this boy, this beautiful boy just walked right in breaking down all of my walls and effortlessly prying out all of my secrets and I didn’t even seem to care. This boy was my new weakness and I couldn’t do anything about it. Somehow we managed to get out but neither of us had anything to go back to. My family was dead and he had come from a foster home after his family was killed by a mas shooter back in Cuba. We were both organs both alone, except we had each other. We were already so close and i had forgotten to even ask him his name and i was sure that he didn’t know mine so i decided to ask him. Lance, his name is lance. But i had decided to call him Lancelot because he had saved me. He was my night in shining armor that night. In return... he calls me princess.


	3. Grumpy morning

Lance come on if we’re going to pull this off we have to leave soon. Fine fine fine princess lance replies sassily. I roll my eyes and chuckle softly at him and walk out of our small motel room. It’s been 5 years since the... incident and I have only grown more and more fond of lance. I already know that he’s bi, I mean who doesn’t it’s so obvious, but he would never like me as far as I can see he loves me as his brother nothing more. Which I guess is ok because we have to pretend we are as to not bring unwanted attention to us because as far as the state is concerned, we don’t exist. Lance is an unregistered immigrant, and I’m supposed to be dead. Also we don’t want lotor to find us again. We were supposed to be in different schools, me in college and lance still in high school, but I couldn’t leave him alone. So when we started back at school 5 years ago we went in as the same age so that we could be there to protect each other.  
Come on lance we have to go now. Ugh fine I’m coming, the younger boy grumbled asking out of his room. Why cant we just go to a normal public school, he complained as he finished tucking in his crisp white shirt. No Keith replied. There isn’t enough security in a public school son no we cant go there. Since when do you get to make all ther rules. As you can see lance is not in any way a morning person, I’m guessing its because he stays up all night watching YouTube. Keith your doing it again. What, oh right sorry Keith mumbled. It’s fine you just need to try to get yourself under control, lance replied with a small sigh. So what were you thinking about this time lance asked. Oh just how if you actually got to sleep at night we might be able to get to school on time for once Keith replied with a slight smirk. Ugh lets just go lance groaned.


	4. Are you sure your brothers

As Keith and lance walked into the school building they received a few strange looks but that was normal for them but other than that no one seemed to notice them. Keith led lance to the front office to get them signed in. Hello boys I’m principal kolivan, a tall man with long white hair that was braided and slung over his left shoulder. He looked kind of scary but also kind, Keith didn’t really know what to think about hi but he just smiled and nodded. What are your boys names, olive and asked. I’m Keith and this is my brother lance. Ok and last name kolivan asked. Oh um.. McClain Keith stuttered out causing both of the boys to have a light blush. Ok. And what grades would you two boys be in. Were both seniors Keith replied confidently. Both, kohl Ivan wrinkled his brow in confusion. Yes BOTH Keith said firmly. Ok um here I wasn’t expecting any new students so ill have to have your sceduals printed out, kolivan said before walking out of the room leaving the boys not knowing what to do. Just as they were about to leave kolivan came back in with a boy, he was tall with a weird white patch of hair and a scar across his nose. He walked in with a big smile on his face but when he saw them it was replaced with a look of confusion. Kolivan, i thought you told me they were brothers shirt asked looking up at the taller man. We are Keith said with agrivation lacing his Worcester so slightly that only lance could tell it was ther because he knew him well enough. Keith,, lance hispered tugging on his sleeve. Keith instantly froze looking at the younger boy. Lance what’s wrong Keith asked him with a worried expression. Do you remember what the license plate of the car was form 5 years ago lance asked in a soft tone that worried Keith. Lance was usually very loud and a noxious lay happy but when he got sacred or whenever something was wrong he would just close up and become a shell of himself. What worried him even more was that he might not be able to get him back out before they had to start classes. Keith lance hispered a little bit harsher this time breaking through Keith’s thoughts oh sorry no Keith replied with a guilty look on his face. Oh lance said in a voice so small that Keith could barely hear it. It broke his heart to see lance so scared and volnerable. Keith would do anything to never have to see that look on his face ever again except for the fact that just then the man shirt the learned cleared his throat and motioned them to follow him. So as you know my name is shirt and i will be showing you two around the school for the day. What are your guises named he asked them still looking a bit confused. Um my name is Keith Keith replied and waited for lance to reply but when he didn’t Keith let out a small sigh and said this is my little brother lance he’s a little bit shy today usually he’s a lot more talkative and annoying Keith said causing shirt to let out a small laugh and lance to elbow him in the ribs. Ow lance! Ok guys for our first class I have an elective it’s the space club I don’t really know what your into so I hope it doesn’t bore you too much Shiro said appoligeticaly. No it’s actually perfect we love space Keith replied quickly flashing Shiro a quick smile before they stepped into the classroom


End file.
